


Yet Again

by helplesslynerdy



Series: Crack!Fic AU [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tagfic from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Again

# That blasted merchant. # Just because he was the only place Donna could get that alien perfume that Lee liked so well- # he tried to bleed her for every cent she was worth. # As she turned about the corner # heading for the TARDIS # she stopped. # There was the Doctor sitting on the steps with his Rose beside him. # The rising sun hit his face # and hers was curled into his shoulder # eyes heavily lidded in the dawning hour. # Never much for mornings- that one. # Quiet moments like this were rare with that alien. # But they were more frequent since Rose returned. # Donna could tell that she was irritated every now and again at his treating her like glass- but she never whinged. # You see # the Doctor never went to leisure planets to relax. # Half the time he was blowing them up or getting possessed by sentient consciousnesses at them. # Instead he would take them mundane places like this planet-wide market. # Where he and Rose could just melt into the background like anyone else. # Where- for a short while- they were just two people. # In love. # Just being.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
